cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Citadel Task Force
Overview |badge= Citadel's Assistant }} The Citadel Task Force is the fourth of six Freedom Phalanx Task Forces, and the completion of all six grants the Task Force Commander Badge. The other five task forces are started by Positron, Synapse, Sister Psyche, Manticore, and Numina. Citadel himself is near the Green Line in Talos Island. __TOC__ Missions Briefing Briefing I've examined these blueprints you found, and I think I've determined the location of the Council's new base. I need you to investigate that base, Task Force ___. We must find out what the Council is using it for. I believe the base has just been completed, so you should have the element of surprise. Notable NPCs *Archon Racco Briefing It looks like that Council agent may have been telling the truth when he warned you of their other facilities. I have located one in Talos Island; it looks like it's been around for a while, so they probably have a full supply of Zenith Mech Men. That's a good thing, because we need to know everything we can about these new mech men. I need you to shut down that facility and return with any data you find. I don't have any data on the abilities of these new Zenith Mech Men so be wary. Briefing My scans can't seem to determine anything about these new Zenith Mech Man parts. Please take the parts to Fareed Abdullah for examination. Then get over to Steel Canyon, I've located another Mech Man storage facility there. My scan indicates that the Steel Canyon facility has been in operation for some time. No doubt it will be heavily guarded. Map: Skyway City Briefing So these are the Zenith Mech Man parts, huh? Interesting. I'll get to work analyzing them immediately. As soon as I have something, I'll let Citadel know. Notable NPCs *T.S.O.1.8.0.9 (Zenith Mech Man) *Max (Vortex Cor Leonis Archon) Map: Talos Island Briefing It seems these new Zenith Mech Men have been built using the same technology that created me. I must warn you, that will make them quite dangerous. With Manticore's help, I've located the facility where these Mech Men are being built. I need you to get over there and halt that production of these new Zenith Mech Men. This is difficult for me, Task Force ___. Thank you for helping me. The hiss and whirr of great machinery tells you that Mech production is going smoothly. Notable NPCs *R.V.6.2.9. (Zenith Mech Man) Briefing We need to know if the council is producing any more of these advanced Zenith Mech Men. I would like you to go to independence Port and see if you can learn anything from the Council soldiers there. Those advanced Zenith Mech Men could be a real threat to this city, Task Force ___. We need to take whatever steps necessary to stop their production. Defeat All Soldiers in Base Briefing I have analyzed the data disc you recovered from the Council agents. It gives the locations of several facilities that are producing the Council's new, advance Mech Men. The first facility is in Talos Island. Please shut down the facility and then return here. Go quickly, Task Force ___. Briefing I've determined that the second Mech Man production plant is located in Independence Port. Please shut down the Independence Port facility, then return here. If you can learn anything more about the Council's new Zenith Mech Men, it would be most helpful. Map: Talos Briefing The last Mech Man production facility is in Talos. If you can shut down that facility, we may be able to completely wipe out the threat these advanced Zenith Mech Men pose. You have performed admirably in this quest, my friends. I have no doubt you can see it through it sic the end. Notable NPCs *Bulwark (Elite Boss) Briefing This task is extremely dangerous, Task Force ___. And it is extremely important to me. If Vandal is using my technology to create these new, advance Zenith Mech Men, than I am, in some way, responsible for the havoc they will wreak. Please arrest Vandal and ensure that he will do no more harm. You have my gratitude, Task Force ___. Notable NPCs *Vandal (ArchVillain) Debriefing Completing Citadel's Children Task Force from Citadel awards the Citadel's Assistant Badge. Souvenir Souvenirs are no longer awards for Trials and Task Forces, but this is the text from the souvenir for this task force that was previously awarded. Computer chip You recovered this computer chip from a defeated Council Mekman. It's a reminder of the time you had to go toe to toe with: Citadel's Children It started so simply. Citadel sent you to seek information on the Council's activities in Independence Port. Some of the agents you fought were carrying blueprints outlining a new facility. You traveled to this facility and battled an agent called Reinhard. He boasted that the Council's new Mekmen were more powerful than you could dream. You journeyed to another Council base, where you recovered physical evidence of these new Mekmen for Citadel to analyze. When the technology foiled Citadel's scans, he sent you to Fareed Abdullah for an expert opinion. The Council and Fareed revealed the terrible truth at virtually the same time. The Mekmen were being created from the same technology that built Citadel! After consulting with Manticore, Citadel sent you to a mekman manufacturing facility, which you shut down. Showing as much emotion as anyone has ever seen from him, Citadel sent you to interrogate the Council soldiers in Independence Port. You took to the streets, and returned with a data disc bearing the locations of three Mekman production plants. You shut them down one by one. At the last facility, you discovered the identity of the mastermind behind these advanced Mekmen. It was none other than Vandal, the Council's own twisted genius. You traveled to Vandal's lair and defeated him, likely freeing Citadel from a terrible legacy. Notes The first two missions are always in Independence Port, and the second mission is always at the same location as the first. Category:Trials and Task Forces